The new member of the Fellowship
by Casandra1
Summary: Katherine was just a little annoying sister... Then one night, her older sister finally pays attention to her, and tells her a fantastic secret. "Katherine, we can go to middle earth." A series of adventures follows as katherine becomes The New Memeber of


Chapter 1  
  
My sister tries to tell me  
  
It was 7:30 P.M. and I was lieing on my bed in the small dim lit room my sister and I shared. She, was typing on her laptop, occasionally laughing as instant messages popped up on her screen.  
  
I, being the young anxious little sister, would say, "What's so funny? What did they say?"  
  
And her, being the annoyed older sister, would always reply with, "Nothing. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"  
  
With a sigh, I plopped onto my back and stared intently at the geodome I had made in art class. It hung from the ceiling and twirled in a slow circle whenever a gust of wind flew through the windows.  
  
Summer in Connecticut was great. But, I often found myself bored and hot, just like that moment. Feeling tired, I reached over to grab one of the lord of the Rings books.  
  
I set the book up on my stomach so that the cover faced my own face. My brown milky eyes searched the cover for familiar characters and scenes. It was the fellowship of the Ring, that I had in my hands. On the cover, there was a picture of Gandalf, holding out the ring, and Frodo was peering at it from behind his shoulder.  
  
"You know what?" I said to my sister, and then continued on not caring whether or not she heard me, "Frodo was a lot cuter in the movie then he is on the cover."  
  
"Katherine, he's a lot cuter in real life..." she said without the faintest trace of emotion.  
  
And that should have been my first clue.  
  
But no, I was the little sister that never took anything seriously and it went completely over my head...  
  
"Yeah, I bet he is... Too bad we can't meet him in real life..." I said sighing as I traced the outline of Frodo's face on the cover with my finger.  
  
"You mean, too bad you can't meet him..." she said softly.  
  
That should have been my second clue!  
  
But no, I was the stupid little sister and once again, I didn't even realize what she meant.  
  
Then my sister Sara said, "Katherine I need to tell you..."  
  
But, I was the rude interupting little sister and said, "Wouldn't it be cool if we could go back to middle earth with all our friends? And we'd go on adventures and protect the ring with the fellowship?"  
  
She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but I kept on talking...  
  
"And then we could go and meet Frodo just like you said! And even have breakfest, 2nd breakfest, and 3rd breakfest with Merry and Pippen! Oh and then..."  
  
She gave up and started going back to shutting me out and typing on her computer...  
  
"But what did you have to tell me?" I asked now remembering how I rudly interupted...  
  
She glaced up from her computer for a moment and her blue eyes gave me a once over, "Well... I'm not sure If I can trust you with this... nevermind..."  
  
Let me tell you all something, you can never ever say 'nevermind' to a little sister and expect them to just leave it alone. It's truly impossible. When you say 'nevermind' it's like your hiding something from them... And if there's one thing little sisters hate, is being left out on secrets.  
  
"Please!!!" I squealed, "Please! Pretty please! You can trust me! I may be a weasel but I'm not THAT much of a weasel!!!"  
  
Again, she looked up from her computer, she gave me a doubtful squint and said, "No... you wouldn't be interested in it anyway... You'd get bored after awhile... and if you didn't, you'd probably tell everyone you know about it."  
  
"Oh c'mon! Cross my heart and hope to die! Stick a needle in my eye! I promise I won't tell or lie! Now, please??? Please tell me!" I begged.  
  
My large brown eyes flickered with hope... A secret. Between my sister and I. Nothing could please a me more!  
  
She moved her laptop off of her lap and looked doubtfully at me.  
  
She then became very serious...  
  
"Katherine, we can..." she said in a gentle whisper.  
  
"Can what?" I asked curiously. This was getting more and more interesting.  
  
"We can go to middle earth." 


End file.
